blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Flame: Stranger
Heavenly Flame: Stranger is a large weapon made for the sole purpose of slaughtering soldiers on the battlefield. In every timeline it is present in, its user is usually always a young man named Ark Wing. Information King of Braves Timeline The sword was an Aggressor Weapon once wielded by Gale Wing XXXth during his conquests of other worlds. It became the one weapon that struck fear into its enemies due to how much blood its spilled. It was also feared for another reason; it didn't just kill someone, it also forcibly ripped their soul from their bodies while mangling said body into shreds. It became stronger and stronger with each murder it commits. By the time Gale XXXth had started to slow down his conquest, the sword had gained such a vile presence that it was more terrifying than its user himself. However, its ability to drain the soul of whoever was unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of its blade started to corrupt. Eventually, the sword just simply started to "live", with a soul made of the misery, pain, and bloodlust that it was built to embody. Gale XXXth realized that the sword itself had "gained life" and decided to throw it out, or else he would risk himself being "harmed" by it. The sword ended up in the World of the Azure, during the late 2100's. It laid there until a wanderer stumbled onto it. The sword, seeing it as its only chance, took this opportunity to take this wanderer over mentally, making his body the sword to control. Calling itself "the Soul", it wandered throughout the world and committed mass homicide amongst the innocent and guilty alike. It did this simply because it had an unquenching blood-lust and a desire to mutilate, mangle, and simply slice up people. Retaining the memories of the man, named Ark Wing, it chose to try and kill the only living family member of his who's still alive: Gale Wing XIV. The Soul, based on instinct, ended up in Kagutsuchi to kill Gale XIV. However, due to the events of the next three days (4/16, 4/17, and 4/18), this task becomes infinitely impossible. This didn't make the Soul give up, though, as he keeps going on a rampage separate from the invasions occurring at the same time. At the same time, Gale XIV tried to find a way to disconnect his brother from the sword's control, and eventually found it through the discovery of the Stigmata Effect. In particular, its appearance within a being called Digamma -No. 03X-. In time, Ark and the sword ended up in Gale XIV's hands, and Digamma managed to separate the two entities from each other. Gale XIV then took the sword and threw it deep into the Void, reassured that he would never have to deal with such a problem once more. EvoBlaze Timeline Heavenly Flame: Stranger takes on a different appearance and history in the EvoBlaze Timeline. During the Third War of Armagus weapons were being designed and many ideas were tested. One such weapon was the Heavenly Flame Stranger, where many souls were assimilated into its core and refined into the current weapon which used a strange source of power. A rogue Observer who dodged the NOS's assault named Gale Wing observed the events of the war from the Boundary and sensed a new incarnation of the weapon being created by unknown means in this world along with many other weapons he sensed as forces tied only to calamity and misfortune. He came with others with the intent to destroy the weapons which were devouring souls and wished to prevent the full creation and forge of the weapons. Among the area he assaulted in the regions of Ikaruga, was the genesis of the weapon Heavenly Flame: Stranger being designed among others. Ultimately however, the foray failed as its creators were able to fend off Gale and the attempt to destroy the instruments of destruction was in vain. When the weapon's core existence was protected by a strange force, Gale and others could no longer destroy them outright and he and those with him were eventually forced to abandon the idea until they could destroy the source of this otherworldly and powerful phenomena intervention that prevented the weapon's destruction. A force that surpassed even his own with the Azure Bracelet. The weapon's purpose wasn't known, but it never got off the ground and was left in the region of Taoreta for most of the war with its core still unsealed and desiring souls. Eventually, Gale and his brother Ark Wing would come back after the War and were searching for the source and clues on how to destroy it and the weapons connected to it. They ended up stumbling on one of the resting places of the unfinished weapon in one of the Ruined Cities. His brother Ark Wing was located by a black market group of unknown individuals and was forced to make contact and touched the sword, the core and him synchronized declaring Ark Wing as its new wielder. Gale couldn't do anything as he watched his brother accept the sword, and at that moment he seemed to begin to take on a new persona that was blood-thirsty, cruel and murderous, feeling it was the will of the sword, Gale tried to help his brother but it forced Gale away from him and saw him as an enemy to kill. All while Ark brutally assaulted his would-be captors with his new weapon and absorbed their souls into the blade, Ark's attempt to kill Gale failed, and he disappeared into the region of Taoreta along with the now semi-awakened blade: Heavenly Flame: Stranger. Appearance King of Braves Timeline Stranger is a massive two-handed sword embroilled in black and bronze. From the handle, it stretches out beyond the space needed to actually grip the sword, with it being about two feet long. At the top of the handle, there are small, sliding switches meant to rev up the blade part of Stranger. The guard is integrated with the blade itself, but by itself, it's essentially circular in design, with three scale-like guards on each side. The blade itself is made of three important parts: the main casing which extends out from the guard to the edge of the blade, a rotary system at its center which resembles the one on a chainsaw, and a chain with 22 bayonets which relies on the rotary system. Because of this design, the sword basically acts as a chainsaw with a long handle meant to be gripped with two hands, which is meant to make it even more terrifying to glance upon, let alone be the victim of it. An Aggressor Weapon is one due to enhancements which eliminate certain problems that would be catastrophic for any weapon of a similar build. This eliminated problems include the impracticality of a weapon's design or the total weight of it all. While Heavenly Flame: Stranger looks like a makeshift weapon put together by a crazed mind looking to chop people up, it handles like any other practical weapon despite what would normally hinder it (ex. weight). EvoBlaze Timeline Powers and Abilities Trivia Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Control Sequence